Caporushes
by shattered rainbow
Summary: Rose never thought that telling her father she loved him would get her kicked out of her home, made to wear rushes on her head, and made a servant in another household, nevermind falling in love.
1. prologue

Caporushes October 16, 2006

Chapter 1: Author's note and prologue

While looking through a box of my old children's books in search of a misplaced storybook, I came across a primer full of short stories and fairy tales. On the inside cover was my sister's name, written in the hand of a small child.

I took the primer to my room and promptly forgot about it. When I found it again later and looked through the table of contents, I found some familiar titles like The Ugly Duckling and The Master Cat (or Puss in Boots) and some Grimm tales, but mostly there were folktales, from Russia, Japan, England, Nigeria and French-Canada. One that caught my eye, mostly because of its title, was called Caporushes. I had no idea what that meant, but the picture of a gentleman and lady ballroom dancing whispered "fairytale" in my ear.

The version I read was by Flora Annie Steel, and I recommend it to anyone who would like the basic story. I fell in love with the story at once. The heroine's wit and cleverness were always apparent, unlike some tales where it is said someone is clever but never shows that she is. The girl has sense, and makes a very good character. I found myself thinking "I bet she'd say that" or "I think she'd do this" and came to the conclusion I should write a re-telling of this beautiful and believable, if not exactly classic, fairytale.

And so I present to you

**CAPORUSHES**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Once upon a time in a land long ago and far away, there lived a rich gentleman with his three daughters. When the youngest was still very small their mother had died, leaving their father alone to care for them. Though he was much aggrieved, he was filled with love for his daughters. He spoiled them and showered them with riches, and educated them thoroughly and none throughout the entire kingdom were as beautiful or clever as the three of them were. Time passed and they grew into three lovely young ladies.


	2. Rose

Caporushes October 22, 2006

A/N: Thanks to simplegrl007, Da Vinci at Work, and dogsrock3 for their reviews! They're much appreciated!

Chapter 1: Rose

"Here Rose, try this. It's utterly _divine_. You've hardly eaten anything all evening."

Annabelle frowned at her younger sister. She was dressed in an elegant blue dress with white lace and ruffles and her hair twisted up in the latest fashion. She had a small slice of a cake in front of her on a glass plate, and a mildly concerned look upon her beautiful face.

Rose smiled softly. "Oh Anna, I couldn't. If I eat any more I won't be able to dance properly."

"Besides, we wouldn't want Rose to lose her figure before she can be presented to the gentlemen." put in Emmeline, her eldest sister. Rose felt slight warmth run to her cheeks and hoped that her sisters didn't notice. Fortunately, Emmeline was attempting to check her hair in the goblet without appearing to do so and Anna was gazing across the hall at the same young gentlemen.

Today was her sixteenth birthday, and as she had come of age, all the sons of anyone who was anybody were at the celebration in hopes that they might be married to either her, or one of her older sisters.

Rose looked from her thoughts and found that Anna had drifted off with a gaggle of young men and was unabashedly flirting. Emmeline had since left the table and had gone to dance with a young gentleman, her yellow gown twirling gracefully around her.

Rose stood from the table and walked over to the dance floor. There was nothing she liked so much as dancing, and most everyone said she was the best at it in the entire country. Before long she had taken a turn with Mister Charles Grey, Mister John Whittier, Thomas Eddington and countless others. It was a grand time, and before long the evening was nearing its end.

Rose had just walked over to the ladies side of hall when she saw Richard Longley walking over to her. He was a young man with dark hair and brown eyes with a slender nose and strong chin. He was taller than most of the other men around him, and was dressed handsomely.

Rose had the sudden urge to check her hair, but held her hands firmly at her sides. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and her stomach was somersaulting. She was horribly excited, she realized, and immediately disapproved. There is no reason why I should feel like this, she thought, he's no better than any other man in this room.

He stopped in front of her and bowed, as was the custom, and looked up at her kindly. "May I have this dance?" he asked quietly.

The young couple twirled around the dance floor. By far, they were the two most beautiful faces in the room, and many of the guests turned to watch them as the danced, but none of them noticed when Richard slipped a small piece of paper into Rose's palm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rose hummed softly as she brushed her golden hair that night. Fifty strokes on each side, just as her nurse maid had taught her.

Rose was very careful. She had tried very hard not to let Anna or Emmeline find out about her note. She unfolded it now, carefully, as though the slightest touch would cause it to disappear.

_Quarter to three in the courtyard_

_R.L._

She smiled, folded the note into her hand and held it near her heart. Quarter to three… quarter to three… she could hear Richard's melodic voice whispering those very words.

She heard a soft _tap-tapping_ on her door, and quickly hid the note behind one of her makeup jars as Annabelle walked into the room in her nightgown, her hair already plaited.

"Did you have fun at the dance, Rose?" whispered Anna, tiptoeing across the threshold to Rose's bed. "Richard seemed to be quite taken with you, toward the end."

"I had a wonderful time, Anna. All the men where dreadfully handsome, didn't you think?"

"Of course," began Anna, flopping down on Rose's bed, "There were so many I was nearly charmed out of body and soul."

Anna chattered on about the dance and how wonderful it had been and all the men and what sorts of fashions all the other women had been wearing while Rose continued to brush her hair at the vanity. She wasn't listening to a thing Anna had to say, but found herself daydreaming about Richard. The way held his hand out to her, how he whispered in her ear as they danced; how he gazed at her from across the room…

"Rose, are you listening to me?"

"Wha- oh, I'm sorry Anna. What did you say?"

"I asked you which of them do you think you'd like to marry?"

Rose blinked. "How can you ask me that when you haven't even yet found a husband? And I haven't the faintest idea who I'll marry."

Anna shrugged. "No one's trying to rush you, Rose, I'm just curious, that's all."

Rose turned back to her dressing table and picked up her hairbrush again. She didn't really like keeping secrets from her sisters like that. It was just a harmless romance; it wouldn't last long enough to mean anything. But maybe it does mean something, she thought. Maybe we could get married…"

Rose shook the idea from her head. Their father had always made it known that they might marry whoever they wished, so long as he approved. Rose and her sisters found that policy quite acceptable, being as most girls their age were forced into arranged marriages and never even got the option to choose. But marrying Richard… it seemed too good to be true. It couldn't possibly, _actually_ happen. Still, Rose couldn't stop her eyes from lingering on the makeup jar that hid Richard's note anymore than she could deny her dreams.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Hehehe, a chapter summary in the lyrics of a Broadway musical!

_I could have danced all night! I could have danced all night! And still have begged for more. I could have spread my wings, and done a thousand things I've never done before... I only know when he began to dance with me! I could have danced, danced, danced, all night!_

_- My Fair Lady_

_music written by Frederick Loewe, the lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner_

Haha, maybe I'll come up with some of that for every chapter! Incase you hadn't already figured it out, the whole story isn't going to be in traditional telling. I'm also very aware that my writing isn't perfect, and one of the reasons I'm writing on fanfiction is that I want to improve. Constructive criticism is always welcome and if plot holes are spotted please point them out to me because I hate them. _Shattered rainbow comes out in work overalls and a bucket of plot hole filler on the road of story-dom, laughing maniacally. _

I think that's all for now… Thanks for reading! Now tell me what you thought!


	3. Half of a Whole

Caporushes October 24, 2006

A/N: Thanks to InChrist-Billios, aureusangel, Bingo5, and Scoutcraft Piratess for their reviews! I was having a really horrible day and then I came home and had reviews! It cheered me right up.

The beginning of the chapter is a bit fluffy, but it hardens out. The whole story isn't mush, so don't worry or anything.

Chapter 2: Half of a Whole

Rose carefully looked around the corner of the building into the courtyard. She didn't see anyone, but that wasn't saying much being as it was pitch dark outside the ring of light her lantern provided. She sat down in one of the lover's nooks and waited.

It was funny, she thought, that she was using the nook for exactly what it was built for, and yet her father would be shocked to learn that his daughter was using it.

She thought back to those nights when she and Richard had met in that same hidden space, and held hands, and kissed, and him whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She remembered that first kiss, and her heart sped up at the very memory. It had been her first kiss ever, and it had been absolutely magical. Her knees had gone weak and heart had skipped a few beats, and then pounded wildly in her chest as though it was making up for lost time. She hadn't ever wanted it to end.

She heard soft footsteps approaching her. Being very quiet, she peered around the willows and bushes that hid the spot to make sure it was Richard who was coming.

It was. She could feel her heart quicken and tried to calm it, but it was no use.

He came and immediately drew her close to him and kissed her passionately. Rose no longer cared about her pounding heart or the fact that her legs were no longer supporting her. The two separated, and somehow managed to reach to bench and sit on it next to each other, their legs touching. Rose went to speak, but was cut off by his kisses. After a time he withdrew and began to whisper things, just like he had always done.

A small part of Rose's subconscious wondered what was so alluring about being called the flower of his life and a dream made real, but that part was so small that she might not have noticed at all.

Eventually all was quiet, and the two of them sat on the bench and gazed up at the heavens together, his hand resting over hers. "Rose," he murmured, "there's something I want to tell you." Rose rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for his words. "As you know, my father's lands were recently flooded and lost," Rose lifted her head to look at his face. It wasn't often they talked about serious topics. "My father has asked that I choose a wife, so that we can use the dowry to help re-grow our fields and bring profit back to the Longley estates." Rose felt her heart speeding up. Could this be it? Had she dreamt of this happening only a few hours before? Richard gazed down at Rose. "I would love to marry you, Rose," –her heart soared— "but another candidate has come about."

Rose could feel her heart sink all the way down to her stomach. Her throat was suddenly very dry. "Wh-what?"

"Well," began Richard kindly, "you're from a very middling family, Rose. You're well-off, but the amount of money required to rebuild my estates-"

"If it's money you worry over I'm sure you can have it!" exclaimed Rose. "If father knows that we are in love-"

"Hush, Rose! Not so loud!" pleaded Richard. "We don't want to wake the entire household-"

"No, Richard! I will go to Papa in the morning, and he will help all that he can, and we can be married and then-" Rose ran out of words. All of her dreams flooded into her head, drowning out speech. Images of her and Richard during the wedding, images she never even knew she had dreamed up swam before her eyes. What their house would be like, what the names of their children would be… Richard _was _more special than all the other men, Rose realized. She couldn't imagine anything without him.

"Rose, listen to me." Richard firmly held Rose by her arms in front of him. "You're a beautiful, intelligent lady. Think this through. We would never work as a married couple, and you know it. As much as I love you, I need someone with more wealth. You need someone who doesn't have quite so much to risk. Now go find a gentleman worth having." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the courtyard, and out of her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Musical Summary time!!!

This was just a moment in the woods.

Our moment,

Shimmering and lovely and sad.

Leave the moment, just be glad

For the moment that we had.

Every moment is of moment

When you're in the woods...

Goodbye.

-Cinderella's Prince, Into the Woods

score by Stephen Sondheim and book by James Lapine

A/N: Whew! That was interesting to write. It felt really very mushy, and then sort of cliché. It's not you, it's me…Well, I tried my best. I'll only know what you think if you review!!


	4. Sisters

Caporushes November 3, 2006

A/N: Thanks to Scoutcraft Piratess, simplegrl007, and Bingo5 for their reviews.

Ch 3 sisters

Rose didn't know how it was she had made it back to her room. She felt numb from head to toe. She didn't feel the cold night air on her face or even notice when the tears began to trickle down her face.

She crawled into bed without bothering to change clothes. Slowly she started to feel a sickening pain in her stomach, and before she knew what was happening she was sobbing. She lay in her bed, her chest heaving in time with her aching heart, her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't even think; just the pain inside her forced any thought from her mind.

Slowly her sobs slowed, and the same numbness spread itself over her. Exhausted, Rose drifted into a troubled sleep.

---

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was in good cheer. Well, almost everybody.

"It's rather nice not to have Father around, if only for a week or two. I feel very free today," commented Anna. "I think I'll go take a ride, maybe visit somebody."

Emmeline smiled as well, but a little more restrained than her Anna. "That sounds lovely. Maybe I'll come along." She glanced at Rose, who was staring at her breakfast without touching it. "Are you alright Rose?"

Rose nodded once, but didn't look up. She began to push the food around on her plate with her fork. Anna frowned and traded a concerned glace with Emmeline.

"Are you sure? Would you like something?" asked Anna, placing her fork down on the table, preparing to call a servant.

Rose poked at her food for a moment, then replied "I- I'm just not very hungry. I ate so much last night…"

"Rose, darling, you hardly ate anything last night. You need some sort of sustenance," said Emmeline.

"No, really, I'm all right. I think I'll go… embroider." Rose shakily stood and walked out of the room. She hadn't eaten a bite of her food.

Anna looked at Emmeline, clearly puzzled. "I thought Rose hated embroidery?"

---

Rose had settled herself in the sitting room and was attacking a piece of cloth with a needle. Emmeline sat reading one of her favorite novels at a nearby desk, and occasionally glanced over at Rose.

"It's very quiet around the house with Father away, isn't it?" observed Emmeline. Rose continued on the embroidery, and didn't even blink. "Things will be even slower around the house with Anna out today." Rose made a small noise of acknowledgement. Emmeline set her book on the table. "It's a wonderful day. I think it would be healthy if we went out and joined her, maybe. We could ride down and visit the Eddington's, their son Thomas is quite nice." Rose mutely set down her embroidery and rose from her seat, nodding once at Emmeline. She then left the sitting room. Emmeline glanced at the embroidery. It was a shapeless mess of thread and colors, with no apparent reason to their placement.

---

The day was as close to perfect as days go. The flowers were blooming, the trees swaying in the whispering breeze and the skies a clear robin's egg blue with only a few wispy clouds. It wasn't too hot, and the ride to the Eddington's would have been quite pleasant if it weren't for Rose's dour demeanor. She wouldn't say a word to either of her sisters during the whole ride, and hardly looked anywhere but directly in front of her.

Once the three sisters arrived at the Eddington estate they were welcomed in and sat down for an afternoon tea with the family. Thomas was out for the day, but Mrs. Eddington was delighted to keep the young ladies company.

"Did you hear about Lorie Milton?" asked Mrs. Eddington as she poured tea. "I hear that she's pregnant. It's about time too, if you ask me. She's been married for how many years?" The older woman fluttered about the room like a hen, arranging teacups and straightening pillows as she went along, chattering about other families as she did so. She was a rotund little woman with red hair and a big mouth, always ready to speculate about others.

"If you ask _me,_ I'd say she might be better off without a child, if you know what I mean. Some women just aren't up to the task of raising children. But what's done is done." Anna and Emmeline nodded politely and sipped their tea. Anna hid her smirk behind her delicate hand and teacup while Emmeline shot her a quick, but disapproving look. "Oh, and did you hear about the Longley's? I hear that they're eldest daughter, oh what's her name, Addie, no, Annie, oh, what is it—"

"Abbey?" supplied Anna.

"Oh, yes, that's the one; well I hear that she's been proposed to! Isn't that something, now? Why just the other day…" Anna stopped paying attention to Mrs. Eddington and noticed that Rose was shaking. She shot her a puzzled look, and looked at Emmeline. But Emmeline was smiling and sipping her tea as though she were trying to make a good impression on Mrs. Eddington.

"… and you've heard about the Longley's estates, haven't you?" Rose's cup started to clack against the saucer as she shook. "If you ask me it's about time they marry off that son of theirs, Richard's his name—" Rose shakily set her teacup down on the table, spilling quite a bit in the process, and all but ran from the room. Anna and Emmeline exchanged shocked looks. "My word!" exclaimed Mrs. Eddington, "I've never seen such behavior before! What will everyone think?"

---

After the three sisters had returned home, Rose left the other two to go to her room and read. She didn't come out all evening.

Anna came up to where Emmeline was waiting in the sitting room. "Emmeline, I'm worried about Rose. She's not acting herself."

"It's not easy to miss, Anna. I'm worried too." Emmeline paused for a moment, a darker look coming over her beautiful features. "You saw how she ran out of that room when they mentioned Richard Longley." Anna nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Whatever is happening, it's on account of him; I can guarantee that."

"But what happened?" demanded Anna. "She was acting fine at the dance last night, smiling and looking as beautiful as ever. Every man in the room wanted to dance with her. I talked to her last night before we went to bed. She seemed like she was lost in a dream, and hardly listened to what I had to say to her."

"But what did she say to you?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Not much. I asked her if she would marry one of the men… and she said she didn't know."

The sisters traded looks. "If he hurt her…" began Anna, anger glinting in her eyes.

"The question isn't _if_ he hurt her, Anna. It's how."

---

The next week passed slowly, and there was no news of either their father or Richard Longley. Rose still refused to say more than a few words to her sisters and spent most of her time alone in her room. Anna and Emmeline anxiously waited for a chance to come, and come it did when Jane Rigby had a dance in honor of her birthday, and as eligible young ladies, the sisters were fully expected to attend. Rose, however, said that she was feeling under the weather and would be unable to make it.

Anna and Emmeline got out their fancy dresses and dancing shoes and put ornaments in their hair and makeup on their faces in preparation for the event and when it was all said and done they looked more gorgeous than ever. They arrived at the dance, and lo and behold! Who should be there but the much sought after Richard Longley himself?

The two sisters had already come up with a plan, and they put it into action. Anna danced with as many men as possible and flirted outrageously, as was her nature. Emmeline danced with some men, but mostly socialized with the more intellectual crowd. That was the way dances always worked. Anna danced with every man in the room while her older sister discussed philosophy and politics with others.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when Anna was asked to dance by Mr. Longley himself.

"So Mister Longley," began Anna flirtatiously, "I hear that you are _quite_ the scholar. How many languages is it you speak, now?"

Richard chuckled. "Only three, and not terribly well at that. English of course, and Latin from school, and French."

"Ooh, French. I hear that is the most exquisite language of all. Tell me, do you whisper it in the ears of your many admirers as you dance?" Anna leaned her head slightly forward, as if to catch his voice.

"Miss… your words shock me. I do not whisper French in the ears of the ladies I dance with," joked Richard. "Merely…" he trailed off, changing his mind.

"Oh, Mister Longley, what were you going to say?" Anna batted her eyelashes furiously at the man. "You aren't afraid of _saying_ something to me, are you?"

Richard looked away, slightly ashamed. "It hasn't yet been announced, but I don't want to mislead you at all. I am engaged to someone already."

Anna pretended to be hurt. "Oh, she mumbled, looking away from his eyes. "To who, if I may be so bold?" she hesitantly looked up at him and then quickly away.

Richard also looked away. "Elizabeth Darrel," he muttered. He suddenly looked up at her, and Anna looked up at him. "But know, fair Annabelle, that I would much rather be with you than her, and that if I had any choice in the matter I would end it this very moment." Richard looked at her with pleading eyes. Anna had to admit that he was a good actor, but unfortunately for him, she was a good actress as well. But now the need for her character was gone, and she immediately let it drop.

"Excuse me Mister Longley, but I do not dance with men that would break the heart of a girl for no other reason than his own sick pleasure." She turned on her heel and marched out of the room leaving Richard Longley alone in a sea of dancers halfway through a song.

---

When Anna and Emmeline returned home, Anna was all for running up to Rose's room and demanding to know why she hadn't told them. Emmeline, on the other hand, wanted to wait until the morning. They had both left the ball early, both of them casting dirty glances back at Richard who angrily turned away and took the hand of his "darling Elizabeth," as he called her and lead her to the dance floor. Some of the local gossips had heard, and doubtless there would be all sorts of rumors flying around by the next day. But it was still late, and Emmeline was sure that Rose would be in bed, or just not want to face this problem tonight. So Anna grudgingly agreed, and they both retired to bed.

The next day, however, was different. Rose came quietly to breakfast and didn't eat a thing, like she had all week. Anna threw Emmeline a worried glance; Rose's cheeks were gaunt and sunken, and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Enough is enough, Rose." Emmeline said as she placed down her fork and knife. "You're not eating, you're hiding away in your room all day, and you hardly say a word to anyone." Emmeline looked at her youngest sister kindly. "Please tell us what's wrong."

Rose's hands were shaking as she stood up and fumbled with the chair. She gave up on it and ran out of the room, the chair falling over onto the carpet. "Rose!" called Anna, but Rose didn't reply.

They climbed the stairs to Rose's room and knocked. When they received no answer, Emmeline gently pushed the door open. Rose was sitting on her bed with her face hidden in her hands, crying.

"Oh, Rose," said Anna softly as she walked over and placed her arm around her sister. "He was cruel to you, wasn't he?"

Rose looked up, surprised. "Rose, we know it was Richard," said Emmeline in her most soothing voice. "He told Anna he was engaged."

Rose sniffled. "I'm being silly, I just know I am…"

"Oh, no you're not, Rose! He hurt you, didn't he? Please tell us what happened," begged Anna.

"I knew it was wrong… I didn't even tell you, but Richard and I… we'd been meeting, for a month or two." Rose hid her face in shame. "And I thought he loved me." The last words were mumbled into her knees, which she had drawn up to her chin.

Her older sisters on either side of her exchanged knowing glances. "Rose," began Emmeline, "You weren't silly, you were just love's fool is all."

"You're not the only one who's been here before, Rose, just the youngest," added Anna. Rose looked up at her sisters on either side of her, clearly puzzled.

"This is what happens, Rose. It hurts, we know it hurts a lot, but you'll heal," said Emmeline, turning to Rose. "Love's a tricky thing to spot, and you'll get confused along the way and loose track of where you are and what you're doing, but that's the way of things. You'll know real love when you find it. It's different, and it's a thousand times better than the other kind."

Rose cried then, but now she had her sisters to comfort her. She cried and said how sorry she was, and after a few minutes calmed down enough to think clearly again.

"Emmeline," sniffled Rose as she wiping the last tears away from her eyes, "You said something funny before. You said I'd know true love, and that it was better. How do you know?"

Emmeline blushed this time, and looked away for a moment. "I suppose I'm not the only one keeping secrets. But there was honestly never a time to tell you!"

"Just _tell_ us, Emmeline," sighed Anna.

"Well, Thomas Eddington and I… well, he, we're getting married, so long as Father approves, that is." There was nothing but stunned silence. "Believe me, both of you, this is real. You _know_ when it's real." Anna licked her lips, unsure, and then reached over and gave Emmeline a big hug. "I'm glad, Emmeline," she whispered. "I was beginning to worry you'd never find anyone who could stand you," she laughed softly, still getting over her surprise.

Emmeline turned to Rose and took both of her hands. "Please be happy for me Rose. I know you're very upset right now, and it might seem unfair, I don't know…but please don't be angry with me."

Emmeline looked at Rose with pleading eyes, and Rose found that she couldn't have been angry with Emmeline if she had tried. "Of course I'm happy, Emmeline. You're being so silly!" and to her surprise she saw tears running down Emmeline and Anna's faces, and even down her own cheeks. Soon they were all laughing and crying at the same time and hugging one another. Rose felt she had never been happier before.

Eventually they fell apart, grinning like fools at each other. Anna suddenly began to giggle and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh Emmeline, I just realized. _Mrs. Eddington_ is going to be your mother-in-law!"

---

A/N: Hmm, that turned out a bit cheesier than I'd planned it, but it serves its purpose. Mrs. Eddington was _fun_ to write. Heh heh. Ooo, and next chapter, the real story begins! Like, the fairy tale part! Yay!!

And of course, the summary in a song from a musical! Yay!

_Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister. And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man!_

_-From the film "White Christmas"_

_Words and Music by Irving Berlin_

If anyone's wondering why on earth I put in musical words, please don't ask me. I honestly have no idea at all. But I think it's a fun tradition ;)

So… I won't rightly know if I did a good job or not if you don't review so, you should probably do that. Yeah.


	5. With a Grain of Salt

A/N: Thanks to Scoutcraft Piratess, Bingo5, simplegrl007, An angel on ice, Jesrah, and museoftwilight for their reviews.

This chapter was pretty difficult to write, but I finally sat down and wrote it. I actually think it turned out a lot better than I thought it would, but… meh. Who knows?

And sorry about not posting in a while. I've been insanely busy these past few weeks. You probably won't be seeing any chapters until I get on holiday break for school, in three or so weeks. I've got finals to get through. (akk) I only wrote this on the last night of my Thanksgiving break (which is more of an extended weekend) and am putting off serious homework for this. So… you better enjoy it! I'm also excited because this is where the real fairy tale begins, like the one you find in the story books or whatever. Hehehe. And to anyone who lives in America, I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving a few weeks ago. And to everyone else who may be reading this, hope you're having an awesome November. Now read and enjoy!

Ch 4: With a Grain of Salt

The months passed by. The months hurt, too, but they got better, one by one. Soon Rose was acting like her old self, except every now and then she'd see something or hear something that reminded her of him, and would go pale or quiet.

But for the most part, Rose was back. Father had come home, and in the tradition of sisters Emmeline and Anna kept Rose's secret romance their secret as well. Father was delighted to hear that Emmeline had been proposed to and approved the engagement without question. The Eddington's were a very nice family and he had no qualms about his eldest daughter marrying their eldest son.

But their Father was very attached to all three of his daughters. He'd known ever since they were born that the day would come when they would become full grown women and get married and leave home, but after eighteen years of preparation he found the idea hadn't yet hit home.

His daughter was getting married in October. This October. One week from now.

And his other daughters weren't much younger than Emmeline.

He began to mildly dislike poor Thomas Eddington, much to the latter's dismay. He tried and tried to like the boy, but try as he might he couldn't help having something against him. He could see the way that Emmeline looked at him when they were together, and he was horribly shocked to see the same look that was once in his wife's eyes, but when she had looked at him.

All of their lives he had done the best for them. No other girls were as well educated as his daughters were. None of the others could do anything half as well as his three girls could. He'd poured all his love into them when their mother died, and now they were leaving him, to go love somebody else.

And that was the root of it, he realized. He shouldn't doubt their love, but he did. So he decided to fix the problem at once.

---

Rose stood in front of the mirror as her maid made the final adjustments to her bridesmaids dress. Emmeline would be getting married in just a few short hours, leaving Anna and Rose the only remaining daughters in the household. It was eerie, she thought, how different life would be without Emmeline around the house. How with a few simple words, her sister would be gone and her life would change forever.

Rose shook her head, ridding herself of such ridiculous fears. She wasn't the one getting married today. She'd still see her sister, and have a much happier life than many girls her age. Really, she had nothing to complain about.

But that didn't make her feel any better.

Her reflection was stunning. Her blonde hair was pinned up onto her head in the latest fashion with a few golden locks left free to caress her shoulders. The dress was periwinkle blue with a high collar and long flowing sleeves. Rose examined herself in the mirror. Her makeup made her face appear to be flawless and the corset underneath the dress made her figure look perfect.

How much longer, she wondered. How long until Anna got married, until _she_ got married? If she backed up a bit and blurred her eyes she could pretend she was the one wearing the wedding gown. It could have been her getting married. She had really thought this day might be coming soon…

Rose shook the thought away. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Today was Emmeline's special day, and she was going to be a proud sister, the smiling and supportive bridesmaid. She would act like she was having the time of her life, even if she wasn't.

She was happy for her, she remembered. She was happy Emmeline was getting married. "I still am," she murmured to herself.

"Rose, I'm coming in!" called Anna, pulling Rose out of her thoughts. Rose realized she had been alone. She hadn't noticed the maid leave. Anna entered Rose's room, decked out in the same dress as Rose was, her chocolate colored hair pinned up in the same style as Rose's. "The carriages are here. The ceremony begins in an hour, we have to leave!"

Rose glanced at the mirror one last time, setting a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so terribly excited!" she said in her happiest, bubbliest voice. It must have sounded natural because Anna's face broke into an ecstatic grin along with Rose's. Rose too, was a very good actress.

---

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. The church was filled with all sorts of gentry decked out in fine clothing. Emmeline looked like an angel as she walked down the aisle arm in arm with Father, his face a mixture of joy and distress. She met Thomas at the alter and they became man and wife.

The wedding feast was a joyous gathering. There was plenty of food and wine to go around, and much dancing after the meal. Rose found herself the life of the party, laughing and making jokes with everyone. She felt she had never been wittier in her entire life.

But she didn't feel it. She knew she was happy for her sister… but it wasn't fair! She should have been the one getting married! She should have had the beautiful ceremony and the feast and the fairy tale ending!

Rose was jealous of her own sister's wedding.

But she refused to admit it. She banished all those treacherous thoughts from her head and instead filled it with nonsense, laughing and flirting and making silly jokes. She was going to be happy for her sister. One stupid comment after the other, she couldn't stop. She was going to be happy, going to be happy…

Anna came up to her part way through the feast, looking like she'd been having the time of her life on the dance floor, but a bit puzzled too. "Emmeline and Thomas will be leaving soon," she whispered, "and Father wants to speak with all of us before she goes."

"Have you any idea why?" inquired Rose.

"Not the slightest. Come on, he's in the entry way."

When Anna and Rose entered, they saw Emmeline, looking elated but rather confused next to their father, who was gazing out the window at the falling leaves. Upon hearing his two youngest daughters enter, he whipped around. "Ah, good, you're here," he said.

"Father, what is it?" laughed Rose. He glanced at her quickly, and then back to his other two daughters.

"I wanted to ask each of you something," he began. "You all know I love you three more than anything, and have given everything I can for you these past eighteen years." He turned to Emmeline. "Emmeline, please know that I couldn't be more proud of you. You are an intelligent young woman who has found where she wants to be, and hasn't beaten around the bush to get there." Emmeline blushed. The wedding had happened only a month after Father had given his blessing. "But please excuse the fears in the heart of an old man when I ask you this, and put to rest his doubting mind." He faced Emmeline once more, and asked her, "How much do you love me?"

Emmeline looked rather surprised at first, but answered, almost without a thought, "As much as I love my own life, Father."

He smiled. "Thank you Emmeline," and reached forward and kissed her on the top of her head. "How much do you love me, Annabelle?"

She shook her head in wonder at the question, but answered within the second, "More than the entire world, but do you really need-"

"Thank you, Anna," he said, cutting her off, and kissed her on the top of her head as well. "And how much to _you_ love me, Rosalie?"

Rosalie? She hadn't heard that name in a while. Why had he called her by it? Rosalie… what a funny name. Her heart beat faster inside of her chest, the giggles fighting to rip their way up her throat and out of her mouth. She thought and thought. She'd been so clever all through the dinner; she was still feeling so clever. She felt as though she were floating all through the evening and hadn't yet come down.

How much did she love him? That was a silly question. Surely he knew by now. How many times had she told him so as she kissed him goodnight as a little girl? How many times had she said so on birthdays and holidays and every other day besides? She thought about telling him she loved him that much times a thousand… but a silly question deserved a silly answer.

So she thought for a few moments, unlike her sisters who had come up with answers quicker than lightning. "I love you," she said slowly, as though testing out her words, "as much as fresh meat loves salt!"

Silence hung in the air for a split second, and then-

"As much as what, Rose?"

"As fresh meat loves salt." It was a clever answer, she knew. If her Father-

"For once in your life Rose, could you please speak normally? Could you not act like a child?" Rose blinked. She felt the bubbliness fade out of her as her feet landed firmly on the ground.

"Father, started Emmeline "please calm down. Rose only-"

"Rose is acting immature." Suddenly her Father's glare melted into a defeated look and he raised his hand to his brow as if to support the wrinkled skin as he sank into a chair. "What am I going to do with you, Rose?"

And with those words from her Father, words that said he was ashamed of her, Rose felt something inside of her snap. All of the anger, the disappointment, the crushed hopes and the jealousy of the past two months came boiling up to the surface of Rose's consciousness.

"My own daughter can't even tell me how much she loves me without mocking me…"

"Mocking you?" Rose whispered. "Do you honestly think I'm mocking you? Do you think I woke up this morning and decided that I was going to mock my Father at my sister's wedding? Or do you think that I like to see you ashamed to have me as your daughter?"

"Rose!" gasped Anna. "How could you say such a-"

"I think that any daughter who would speak to me in such a way needs a lesson in maturity!"

"How could you ask me such a stupid question? How could you even _wonder_ how much I love you? And on Emmeline's wedding day? What, are you trying to make her feel guilty for getting married?" Rose stood with her fists balled at her sides, staring at her Father from across the room. Her hair had come out of its elegant style and there were tears streaking down her face through her makeup. Anna and Emmeline stood near the wall, in the middle of where Rose and their Father faced each other.

"Rose-" he started, rising from his seat, a look of anger on his face. But then his frown collapsed, and once again he looked defeated, but for other reasons. "Go- just, go." He said, and turned away from his daughters. "Clean yourself up and go back to the party. Thomas should be waiting for you, Emmeline." Unsure, Anna and Emmeline walked out the entryway and back to the festivities, but neither of them seemed very happy anymore.

Rose stood there in disbelief. Was he going to ignore her? Why wouldn't he say something? But her Father just gazed out the window and the falling leaves.

Rose let out a frustrated cry and stormed out of the church. He wanted her to go? Alright, she'd go!

Go where? A little voice asked her. "I don't care!" She shouted back inside her head. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care!

Rose walked swiftly through the unfamiliar paths, kicking up the autumn leaves and leaving a trail of drifting red and yellow in her wake. It wasn't until she'd walked for a good hour that she'd calmed down enough to try and convince herself to go back to the church. She'd apologize, (even if she didn't mean it) and she would paste on her fake smile and then everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be and Emmeline could have her perfect wedding.

Now, which way was the church? Rose turned around a couple of times just to be faced with unfamiliar woods and trees that all looked the same. She felt the icy edge of panic start to press into her stomach, but she forced herself to think. "Come now," she thought. "You're on a path, Rose. Just walk along until you get to a house, and ask them which way to the church." Rose felt a little better after this until she remembered that she'd passed a church or two on the tangled web of paths she'd followed to get to where she was. How far had she gone? It couldn't possibly be that far. What did the church Emmeline was at look like?

She couldn't remember. It had been a church Mrs. Eddington had wanted the wedding at, one that Rose had never been to before. The panic started to rise in her throat. She realized she was cold. The sun would set within the hour, and she was wearing a bridesmaid's dress without any coat in the middle of the woods. She had nowhere to go.

She began to run, the autumn leaves flying up around her feet and getting tangled in her hair. Her dancing shoes had holes in them. They weren't designed for running outdoors and she could feel every stone on the pathway through them.

Rose's mind started to rush to all sorts of bad places. All the things that could happen. There could be thieves. Thieves lived in woods, and here she went prancing through them all decked out in a fancy party dress with pearls and other fine things all over it. They would kill her and take her jewelry and fine clothing. What sorts of things did dirty thieves who lived in woods do to rich girls? Rose's heart pounded faster and faster, and her legs pumped harder, fueled by fear.

Her shoes were nothing but shreds now, and her bare feet stung in the chilly October air as they pounded the dirt path. Soon she got tangled up in a tree root and almost went sprawling, but managed to catch herself, even if she ripped the skin off her hands. Carefully she stood up, and got her foot out and began to walk away.

She needed to calm down. There was nothing she could do by running through the woods, and even if she did reach a house, what would happen then? Maybe they'd give her shelter and slit her throat in the night and steal her finery. Rose pushed those thoughts from her head. Peasants weren't that desperate… were they?

She knew she couldn't make it back now. Her only hope was to find someplace to stay the night, and head home in the morning. Rose silently reprimanded herself for her stupidity. She was alone in an unfamiliar forest filled with thieves. All right, there might not be thieves, but one could never tell.

And she didn't know what to do.

She was completely and hopelessly lost, and no one knew where she had gone.

---

A/N: Since I don't have an awesome musical summary bit for this chapter… I wrote a review song instead!!

In the tradition of Britney Spears and all that is….um… pop-ish… I present to you a review song! (male voice speaking very quickly This song is property of Britney Spears and whoever else writes songs with her and shattered rainbow does not own the melody, and has merely changed some words around. She doesn't intend to make any profit from this…)

Oh readers, readers

How am I supposed to know  
hat you think of my story?  
Oh readers, readers,  
The reason I write is you  
Is it fun or is it boring?  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me readers, cause I need to know now, oh, because  
If you don't review, you're killing me  
Even if you did previously (previously)  
You will review if you're good inside  
If you'd be so kiiii-iiiind  
To review my story one more time!  
Yeah! Review :)


End file.
